


Bloodshed in the moonlight is beautiful

by SimplyyCallum



Series: Whiskey or Red, The Young Hunter [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, F/F, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyyCallum/pseuds/SimplyyCallum
Summary: Stiles fought for his family, he fought for his pack, and he will fight again. His friends, his family, all come home for what they think will be a simple summer holiday from University and other pack responsibilities and studies, but it is Beacon Hills after all.





	Bloodshed in the moonlight is beautiful

“Alphas, thanking for meeting me. I’ve come with an announcement.” Allison states, her voice quiet but powerful. Behind her she stands with Scott, her teenage love, to her left and on her right is Lydia, her best friend. Alpha Stilinski-Hale and his mate stand tall off to the side, already aware of this new development with the members of the packs before them, Allison being a member of his pack after all. Alpha Hale stands directly in front of Allison, Scott being a member of her pack whilst he trains his new found true-alpha abilities. Alpha Satomi stands to the side of Alpha Hale, Talia, Lydia being a part of her pack as she develops her banshee skills alongside the simplest form of magic she can study.

“As you all know us three were all once a part of the same pack and over the past years, since we finished high school and have gone off to college, we all separated into each of your packs to find and develop ourselves. This past year especially has been hard for us three, as we have been back in the same town for most of it rather than me and Lydia off at college and Scott studying here in Beacon Hills.” Allison rolls off her tongue, words clear and quick as if she had recited this speech a thousand times.

“Get to it Ally, please,” Stiles chuckles, the other alphas of Beacon county looking rather confused and frankly slightly bored.

“You probably are aware of this but last year Scott asked me to be his mate, offering me the bite whilst doing so, and I asked Scott for some time. You all probably know that I still haven’t given Scott a verbal answer. As of four months ago, I and Scott official broke things off, our love for one another still strong but no longer the same as it was. Scott and I have both come to terms with this and over the past year it seems we were both unfaithful to one another.” Small smiles are shared, not a complete shock to the alphas.

Scott steps forward to the front of the group, now joined by Isaac as well, “We apologise for lying to you all for so long, but a year ago when I asked Ally for a lifetime I was being childish and over the past year me and Ally have taken time for ourselves and learnt more about who we are then we ever thought we would. Since things started to degrade with Ally, I discovered more about myself and more about my sexuality as well. In fact, Isaac and I started dating 4 months ago.” Isaac steps forward, taking Scott’s hand as he addresses the crowd.

Stiles steps forward, red eyes shining as he turns to address his fellow alphas, “Don’t worry mom, Satomi, this seemingly endless speech isn’t the main reason we are gathered here today. I formally invite Lydia Martin to join my pack, to be with her new partner, as soon as she would like. Lydia, you can still continue your studies with Satomi, but we are family and you should be with your new growing family.”

Talia and Satomi share a look, fumbling over the term of growing family and who this new partner is of Lydia’s and how this had anything to do with Allison and Scott. Lydia steps forward to speak to her alpha before Stiles can jump the gun anymore.

“Alpha, sorry about this sudden idea, and I understand that this probably makes no sense considering Stiles here just skipped forward bu-“ Lydia starts,

“Hey, you all know Sti has issues concentrating when he is excited!” Derek interrupts, laughter thick on his tongue.

“But, basically Allison and I got engaged last week, which probably seems really sudden because none of you knew we were dating – other than Stiles because he doesn’t knock –but yeah. I am really sorry that we lied to you all for so long, but we were all really new to this all and just wanted to figure it out on our own.” Lydia finishes, a ring on Allison’s finger now visible that her hands have stilled in the grip of Lydia’s.

The alphas share their congratulations, share their happiness, and accept the request for a pack member to shift, as they all share a close family moment. The party begins short after, as word gets to the pack of the engagement and the departing of Lydia from Satomi’s pack.

“How on earth did they keep this quiet for months? Look at all four of them!” Stiles whispers into Derek’s ear as they share a hug in the kitchen. Watching out at Lydia and Allison being happy, stealing kisses and whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears whilst Scott and Isaac dance in the moon light, sharing crazy puppy love attacks full of hugs and carefully kisses.

The night flowed on longer than anyone expected, and ended with all the wolves from different packs merging into one huge puppy pile. Everyone felt safe, loved and supported as the packs of Beacon county were together where they trusted and worked as one.

It didn’t take long for word of the power of these packs to spread, an alpha bringing together packs and forming strong alliances hadn’t been heard of in quite some time. Gerard was at the forefront of these whispers, slowing building himself an army of hunters who didn’t care much about the alliances and laws formed in the recent years. Gerard wanted pay back for the pain Stiles and his family, his pathetic idea of a pack, had caused him. Gerard wanted bloodshed and death for the public display of disgust Stiles had caused, which had caused the human population in America to mix and accept those of the supernatural world.

Stiles had brought about a time again where fear of the supernatural was uncalled for, where laws had been developed to help protect the poaching and hunter of anyone or anything supernatural. The Beacon county packs had caused a shift in the world, using a little magic to help ease peoples minds and allow the transition back into the world of acceptance to flow.

While Stiles, Derek, Talia and Satomi all carefully shared whispers of the current situation which they were aware was rising the rest of the packs were allowed to party, to celebrate and laugh and love for the night before the real training began. The packs were all finally home together again for the summer, and the Alpha’s weren’t going to waste the time.

War was coming, the packs just didn’t fully know it. Stiles and his fellow Alpha wolves wanted to ensure they were prepared before the old git Gerard arrived and tried to ruin everything the wolves had worked so hard to achieve.

2 MONTHS LATER

As the night fell and the world filled with dancing shadows, the town was illuminated by the unshielded glow of the radiant full moon that hung low in the black sky that was dotted with white sparkles. It was as the moon creeped higher into the sky that the town truly came to light, when the fighting began and the blood was shed.

Deep within the woods where clearings were far and few, the wolves ran as they evaded trees and leaped the roots. Arrows fly through the air, thumping against the oak trees and imbedding themselves deep within as the wood splinters and soar across the night sky.

The hunters ran, sweat falling from their faces as they puffed out hot air into the cool night. Clouds of sticky breath shifted out and were pushed to the side as the men and women continued to push forward, their bodies working at the absolute limit.

It wasn’t until the wolves stopped running in crazy patterns that the hunters realised something wasn’t right, but by then their bodies were exhausted and they were only running on what little adrenaline that was still running through their blood streams.

The wolves had a plan, and as the full moon hit its peak in the sky they slowed incredibly down and made their movements slow and clumsy – making it easier for the slowing hunters to keep track of the wolves who were still full of energy. They had run this route hundreds of time, making sure that every wolf in the pack knew where to go and what steps to take. The wolves united, three packs joined together and circled in on their pray.

The slow and clumsy movements from the pack that had been chased had confused and distracted the hunters long enough for the two other packs to close in on the other two sides that the hunters were vulnerable. The hunters were surrounded, forced into a clearing which they had been specially led towards.

The fighting started just after midnight when the first growl from behind caused a young hunter, recently trained, to pull the trigger on his gun. The gunshot made the wolves push forward, the packs fought hard and quickly. By the early hours of the morning, the three packs had fought as one to take down the biggest players in the hunting community – ensuring that the land the alphas owned was safe once again.

The fight had been bloody, lives had been lost, but the packs had fought the long battle and they had rightly won. The alphas were happy, their packs were safe, but it was no time for celebrating as they had wolves to lay to rest. Not many wolves had lost their lives that night, though many were badly injured. So the packs came together once more that night to guard their dead and rush their injured to safety.

It was as Stiles stared into his little sisters eyes, as her body bled uncontrollably, that he felt shivers down his spine. The other three alphas had returned with the wounded they could move, but Stiles had not wanted to leave the dead and those who they couldn’t move. He had been unaware that his sister had been shot during the battle, that she had fell from the trees she had been perched in.

It was when the echoes of her voice, whispering in his ear, telling him that it was okay, it was okay. As her face paled and her heart beat weakened, as the wolves gathered around to see what would happen to this human who was so dearly loved by all. It was as Allison’s heart beat became slow and quiet, that even the wolves struggled to hear it, that Stiles’ eyes bled red and his fangs elongated.

The roar of pain, of loss, of determination, radiated the woods and shook the trees that surrounded the wolves. The battlefield was covered in blood, once before covered in green grass and lovely rainbow colours flowers. Stiles took one look at his little sister, heard the roars of his fellow alphas, and he bit down. The tearing of flesh, the weak murmur of pain from Allison, made the wolves turn toward the scene where they had previously turned away from in respect.

Those in the pack that surrounded the two siblings watched closely, carefully, as Stiles moved his sister further into his grasp and desperately watch the bite on her wrist, crying with every second that went past without any healing. Stiles was in a bubble of his own, he had blocked out everyone else and only had eyes for his sister who was quickly dying in his arms as he waited to find out whether the bite had taken. His beloved husband broke that spell, a single large warm hand on Stiles’ shoulder brought him back as he shifted his little sister whose heart had gone so still, so quiet, into her one true loves arms – Lydia Martin.

Stiles turns to sob into his husbands arms, choking on his saliva and tears before unleashing a deadly roar that quickly turns to screams and wrecked sobs of grief. Talia and Satomi arrive on the scene, finding the newer and oldest members of the packs continuing to help the other injured wolves, leaving the blood covered clearing in the woods completely.

All stood around a horrific scene, Satomi and Talia share a look as they take in the site before them. Liam a young wolf from Stiles pack, seeking comfort with Hayden a wolf from Talia’s pack and Brett a young wolf from Satomi’s pack – all three desperately clinging on to one another so they cannot loose each other. Lydia, Stiles’ banshee, is gripping onto her fiancés limp body as he cries endlessly, silently. Scott one of Stiles’ wolves is clinging on to Isaac, another of Stiles’ pack. Jackson, a member of Satomi’s pack is whispering sweet nothings into his partner’s ears, both Danny from Stiles’ pack and Malia from Talia’s.

As the older wolves take in the site they see how the packs have grown together and how the packs were going to change in the future, the older wolves were taken back by the love shown and shared for one another as packs with such strong alpha figures rarely strayed from their own wolfs in the new age. But as Satomi took in the site she realised something.

“Stiles my dear, Lydia has not yet screamed.” Satomi tells Stiles, her words being whispered so quite that she knew only he would be able to hear as well as Talia and Derek. Stiles jumped at the realisation, while Derek went still with the information – not wanting his husband to be hurt even more by the fact a scream had not yet signalled the young human’s death.

Everyone watched carefully, all waiting for the banshee to scream into the night and make the death final. No scream came. The wolves aware of the tiny detail were stunned, silence filled their incredibly sensitive ears as they stared at one another all completely unsure of why there has been such a delay.  
The redheaded banshee sobbed into her lovers’ arms, pressing kisses against Allison’s cold forehead, tears of pain and loss falling heavy against the beautiful face that would seemingly never light up with a radiating smile again. The human, the hunter, the friend, the sister, the lover. Titles all belonging to the fragile human laying stone cold, no longer bleeding but covered in blood.

Surrounding wolves turn their bodies away, all stepping off to give Lydia some privacy whilst Stiles steps forward to press a warm hand on to his to-be sister-in-laws shoulder. Derek tugging at his hand to remind Stiles that this is real but he is not alone in this world anymore. When faces filled with shame and guilt for not protecting one another more are all but done, privacy has been gained and only the one whom were loved so deeply and loved so deeply in return remained, is when the gasp came.  
Silence echoed throughout the woods, silent sobbing from the one who held the body so close, silent breaths from the ones who look down at how much life had been lost. Silence which was broken by a single painful gasp, followed by blood filled chokes and snot filled gasps and the supernatural pulled forward and up the fragile human whose colour had magically returned.

The woods filled with sadden laughs, unbelievable smiles and desperate clinging hugs and endless kisses before Stiles burst the bubble by pulling Allison forward, placing her into a sitting position into her wonderful girl’s arms. “Wh, what are you doing? What happened?” Allison suddenly asked, fully coming round to the seemingly strangeness of the situation.

“Ally, yo…you were de..dead” Lydia stutters, tears returned and strong grasp holding close. Stiles watched closely, not wanting to ruin the moment that he and Derek had almost shared so many times before, before he decided to grab a hold of his sister’s wrist, wiping away the blood with water provided by Derek. The site of clean skin, not a single broken mark and only a light scar remained where previously had been deep gashes made by Stiles’ alpha fangs.

“Umm, Ally, I am so sorry, we weren’t ready to lose you. We couldn’t lose you. It just wasn’t your time. I am so sorry.” Stiles stuttered out, tears choking his words and making it hard for him to speak, unable to make eye contact.

“Stiles,” Allison whispers, placing a hand much warmer than expected on his shaky blood caked ones, “It is okay, I love you, this isn’t what I wanted but I didn’t want to die either. If this is the price to spend more time with my family then I will learn to live with it.”


End file.
